vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:Hayley.aws/@comment-24962243-20140524184118/@comment-11766075-20140524214714
Also ich schaue mir die Folgen auf Englisch an, und obwohl ich nicht immer alles verstehe gefällt mir dies besser. Die Übersetzungen finde ich teilweise... naja es geht einfach etwas unter. Wenn man nicht wortwörtlich übersetzt und so ist es ja gehen einige Emotionen verloren. Darin sehe ich ein Problem! Ja Elijah und Hayley haben etwas, trotzdem zweifle ich daran ob die Beiden den wirklich zusammen bleibe/ kommen und bleiben. Sie ist doch sehr jung und er ist schon erfahren, zudem ist es schon komisch wenn man sich vorstellt das er mit der Mutter seiner Nichte zusammen ist. Und Klaus auch immer von der Partie ist. Ich glaube nicht das Klaus etwas gegen die Beziehung haben würde, erst hatte er ja bedenken ich glaube wegen Hope, die Angst ein anderer könnte seiner Tochter ein besserer Vater sein war zu groß. Wie stets mit dir schaust du auf englisch oder deutsch? Ich glaube ich muss mir einige Szenen noch einmal ansehen aber so was passiert mir immer wenn ich im Wohnzimmer sitze und was am Computer schaue und kurz abgelenkt werde, da verpasse ich echt alles spannende. =( Sprich Vampir Elijah! =D Bamon würde ich auch gerne sehen und es wäre mal was ganz anderes. Vampir+Hexe in diesem Verhältnis gab es bei TVD ja auch noch nicht. Ich finde es schlimm wie manche auf Stefans oder Damons Seite abgehen, sie beleidigen und beschimpfen sich und die Charaktere. Verstört hat mich ja die Seite von Elena, kannst ja mal reinschauen. So krank! Anscheinend verstehen einige wirklich nicht das es nur eine Serie ist. Ich meine man kann ja Kritik üben aber... das geht echt zu weit. Ich habe mich nie nur für Stefan oder Damon begeistert, viel mehr liebe ich Szenen in denen man ihr Geschwisterband spürt. Stefan opfert sich für Damon, Damon opfert sich für Stefan. Die Beiden stellen sich Problemen! Genau aus diesem Grund würde ich es sogar nicht so schlecht finden wenn Elena letztendlich ohne einen der Salvatore-Brüder ausgeht. Sie haben sich wegen ihr und Katherine so sehr von einander abgewendet und gehasst das ich einfach nur Team-Salvatore bin. Ich war auch ein unglaublicher Klaroline Fan. Da muss ich aber anmerken das die Deutschen echt komisch Übersetzen! Im englischen sagt sie you und wer kommt auf die Idee daraus ein Sie statt ein Du zu machen? Das ist echt krank, sie hatten Sex und sie Siezt ihn. Also ich mag zwar Delena, würde Damon aber gerne neben Bonnie sehen. Stefan und Katherine mochte ich. Marcel und Rebekah, Elijahxmich (scherz) Elijah und Hayley haben schon was, aber ich schwanke noch etwas was die Beziehung angeht. Klaroline ist toll und hat potenzial auch wenn die Beiden in verschiedenen Serien spielen. Nun muss ich aber gestehen das ich Damon mit fast allen seinen Frauen gut fand. Es liegt einfach an Ian, er ist so ein toller Schauspieler und... Katherine war seine erste Liebe, Rose war wirklich toll, mehr als eine beste Freundin. Elena und er haben ohnehin eine passende Chemie. Caroline und er waren in der ersten Staffel gar nicht mal so schlecht. (wenn man noch keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hat =)) Andie fand ich passte auch zu ihm, und er hat sie wirklich gemocht sonst hätte er nicht den verstörten, bestürzten Ausdruck gehabt als er ihre Leiche umgedreht hat. Rebekah und er waren einfach nur heiß, Sage und er waren stimmig. Aber was ich sehen will ist ja Bamon!